


Breaking Habits

by Sinsational_Sinnabon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsational_Sinnabon/pseuds/Sinsational_Sinnabon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has been fighting this same battle day after day. Can he convince Chara this time around that death is a kinder fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Alright, so this is my first fic in a looong time. Most of my stuff isn't this gory/risqué, but sometimes you just gotta be the bad guy.

Footsteps echoed down the tiled hallway, fast and regular, coming to a stop near the center of the room. Dusty sunlight filtered in through the stained corridor windows, bathing the standing figure in a golden haze. He had seen this all before, of course. Hundreds- no, thousands of times. He had willingly lost count after 50, the memories of each death, more sickening than the previous, weighing him down. Sans stood a distance away from Frisk (Chara?), eyes tracing the all too familiar scene. They stood poised, ready, with dust lining their sleeves and a battered knife gripped tightly in their right hand. At one point, seeing his once dear friend, illuminated in a golden halo had stricken him as beautiful, tainted with a cruel streak of irony. But that was a long time ago, and all such thoughts had withered away. This demon had killed the only family he had had left. Mercilessly. His eyes flickered blue as they recognized the orange scarf they had tied around their waist. Sans held back an animalistic growl, any images of peace long gone. Any moment, they could strike - restarting the endless battle the two were trapped in. But they knew the drill, and either out of habit or respect, waited for Sans to make his speech. 

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he heard the words, dry and tasteless, slip past his teeth. 

“It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these… kids like you…” 

Faltering, he glanced up at Chara, who looked admittedly just as bored as he sounded. What was the use? They both knew the drill.

“Oh fuck it.” 

Lifting a boney hand from his jacket, he grabbed a hold of Chara’s soul and smashed them into the ground. He could hear a sick crack - broken nose maybe? He felt a sick sense of pleasure travel up his spine. Lifting their head, they grinned, transforming their features into a grisly visage. Time to fight. Spitting out blood onto the floor, they lept up and ran full force at the skeleton. They slashed and stabbed desperately, trying to land a blow. With the help of his magic, not to mention lots of practice, Sans found the attacks easy to dodge. As the fight continued, he found himself increasingly frustrated. It always ended the same. Chara always died, and always returned; good as new and ready to try again.

Lost in his thoughts, he felt the blade catch the sleeve of his jacket and rip. That was too close. He had considered dying, once or twice. Letting the knife run across his ribcage, hearing his own Soul crack into pieces while he faded away. It would be over. He could rest, free from the burden of his friends deaths. He could see Papyrus again. That would mean that Chara… no. He sighed in resignation. That would leave them free to kill everyone else; Alphys, Asgore, the rest of the underground. He wouldn’t let that happen. Even if it meant he was trapped forever in this fucked up timeline.

 

He struck time and time again, piercing their flesh with sharp fragments of bone. Blood flowed freely from the torn skin, striking the floor wetly. He grasped hold of their soul once more. With a flick of his wrist, they slammed into the far wall. Another crack echoed through the chamber. Human skeletons were so fragile, he pondered to himself. He walked over to the figure, hunched on the floor in pain. Chara was doing their best to get up, but Sans could tell that that attack had seriously wounded them. 

He loomed over them, resting his foot on their forearm. 

“You humans are so weak.” He said breathily. 

“So easy to…”

A grisly snap was heard as he pressed his foot down, punctured by a pained scream. That felt good. Too good, he realized as he felt his blood rise and his face tint a slight blue color.

“Am I really getting off to this?” He whispered to himself, slightly ashamed at his sick revelation. Chara squirmed, trying to remove his foot from their useless arm. Sans looked down into their eyes, glassy with pain and… was that fear he saw? That was new. For a moment, he felt powerful. This murderer… this… dirty brother killer was now completely under his control. Reaching down, he took a fistfull of dusty green and wrenched Chara to eye level. The knife lay harmless a few feet away.

“You want me to kill you, don’t you?” Sans inquired, a slow menacing grin spreading across his face. 

“But if I do that, you’ll just come right on back - again, and again, and a - fuckin - gain.” Hearing the whimpers escape from his prisoner's throat was getting him increasingly aroused. He paused, reasoning to himself. If this was truly his fate, why shouldn’t he enjoy it as much as he could? Switch things up, so to speak. It’s not like they didn’t deserve it… in fact... Using his magic to hold Chara where they hung in the air, Sans lazily stepped over to the knife, picking it up and letting this side of the blade clink lightly against his fingers. A blazing blue eye flashed over to meet the glare of his old friend. 

“Maybe… maybe I should give you a reason to stay dead. Time to play this little game of fate my way.”

Faster than they could blink, Sans had teleported the few feet to where Chara was held and with a sharp movement, let gravity take them heavily to the ground. A boney hand pressed their cheek to the tile, Sans kneeling over their back. Their only useful arm was pinned uncomfortably under them as they wriggled to get free. 

Glinting in the light, the knife made its way across their cheek, under their eye, just lightly enough to separate the flesh. A trail of blood pooled around the bones of Sans’ fingers and soaked in quickly. The warm liquid sent fire straight to his pelvis. Biting their lip, it was apparent that they had no inclination of making noise. What a brat. A low growl accompanied his next sentence. 

“I’m going to make you scream for me Chara. After I’m done with you, there’s no way you’ll come back.”

The way he said their name, huskily and filled with …. determination, made Chara shiver. They knew Sans - Frisk had known Sans. This body was Frisk’s, after all. The same person who had befriended the brothers, suffering through horrid pasta and useless puzzles. They had lived together for years - a big happy family - before they had come along and possessed his beloved Frisk. He was bluffing - they were positive. 

A hot flash of pain, puncturing their shoulder brought them back to their current reality. Tensing, they waited for the pressure to subside. No such luck. They strained against Sans’ hand, trying to see what was going on, only to see the hilt of the knife out of the corner of their eye, buried deep into their flesh. Hot breath ghosted across Chara’s neck as Sans leaned in close.

“You know me kid. I love a good joke,”

A small sigh of relief rustled the layer of dust on the floor near their face, unbidden. Yeah… just another prank. They could take this pain. Sans would surely deal the killing blow soon, and they could reset. A deep chuckle from behind reinforced Chara’s hopes, although it had an underlying emotion they couldn’t quite place. Any time now…

“But this time I’m dead serious.” 

With an unexpected yank, Chara felt their shorts crumple past their ankles. Shit. They felt themselves being lifted. Hard brick met their back, wet and sticky with blood. They let out a gasp of pain as the knife was consequently shoved deeper. The warm glow of magic traveled up their spine and pinned their upper body in place. Sans had them right where he wanted them.

Standing up, the skeleton looked down with pride at his conquest. Blood was pooling from their shoulder, turning their striped sweater a ghastly brown. Time for some fun. Blue smoke drifted lazily down his ribcage, disappearing into the waistband of his bloodstained shorts. Smirking, he pulled them down slightly to present you with the impressively thick, cobalt dick he had conjured up. 

“I got a bone to pick with you kid.”

He chuckled at his own pun and pressed the head against Chara’s tightly shut lips. 

“Come on, open sesame”

he sing-songingly requested, hips bouncing lightly. They glared and shook their head angrily, baring their teeth.

Sans’ eye sockets narrowed, his one blue eye flashing yellow around the rim. A white hand reached past their cheek and grabbed hold of the knife in their back, twisting it roughly. Chara’s mouth shot open in a pained scream, only to be cut off by Sans shoving himself down their throat.

“I said open up!” 

Their mouth felt amazing, warm and wet. Red eyes bored into his own as their face wrinkled up in disgust. He took no time at all to get to work, setting up a fast pace and taking intense satisfaction in making them gag on his thickness. Drool dripped down their chin and patterned the tile with small dots, mixing with blood. They deserved this. His friend’s dust was still set into the threads of their sweater. The room was silent, save for the rhythmic rustle of clothes punctuated with the occasional gag. Chara, humiliated and lightheaded from blood loss, had stopped resisting a while ago, and now let themselves hang limp, eyes averted. It wasn’t good enough. He wanted to hear them scream themselves hoarse. There was no way he would let them get away with dying now. Their eyes snapped open as they felt something touch them between their legs. Color flushed their face as they tried to arch away from whatever was rubbing itself against them. Skeletal hands ran through Chara’s brown hair, gently, but then grabbing hold of a bunch and yanking hard. Eyes flitted back up to look at Sans, who was smiling widely, face flushed blue. 

“No dying on me, you hear pal? I’m not done with you yet.”

He winked coldly, gesturing to the blue glowing tentacle hovering near your groin. “I don’t think you’ve had your fill, and I’m about to fix that.” 

His cock popped out of their mouth and they spit a string of curses at his smirking face. “Fuck you Sans! This isn’t the routine! Just get it over with and kill me!” He thought he could hear a sliver of desperation in their voice, making him twitch needily. Chara noticed and blanched. That sick bastard. Using the hilt of the knife as a handle, Sans released his magic and threw Chara to the tile, face down, legs spread forcefully. The momentum pulled the blade from where it was nested deep in their muscle. A real scream echoed through the chambers of the Judgement hall as stars flashed before their eyes. With a harsh slap, they were brought back to consciousness. 

“Stay with me, I’d hate for you to miss the main event” He rasped, face hovering inches from theirs as he knelt in front. 

The tentacle wormed its way into the hole left by the blade, prompting pained cries and whines. Sans could feel his breath getting shakier. Now this he was enjoying. His hand unconsciously pumped his still- hard cock, he resisted the urge to take their mouth again. Not yet. If he was face fucking them, he would miss out on all those screams that Chara was bound to make. Finally leaving the wound alone, he let his eyes linger on the now blood red appendage. It was only polite to lube up - after all. With little warning, he moved it back behind Chara, rimming their exposed ass. They gasped, a strangled sound escaping their throat. It sounded like no, but Sans wasn’t about to stop now. Slick with their own blood, they felt the tip press violently past their entrance and plunge deep into their ass. Simultaneously, the blade of the knife found a new home in their side, disappearing to the hilt. 

This time Chara started really screaming, unable to hold back. He rutted them roughly, holding their hips up with a bit of magic. He was positive that he was doing some real damage, with how it felt inside of them. Blood coated the thick appendage as he had his way with them. It was too much. In fact, it was too much for both of them. Drifting between hazy consciousness and blacking out, Chara felt something hot and sticky splash across their face and back. Shit. Breathing irregularly, Sans rode out the best orgasm he’d ever fucking had. He felt Chara stiffen below him, finally succumbing to his relentless violations and blood loss. Disappointed, he let his magic disapparate, collapsing against the column behind him with a satisfied sigh.

He had a couple minutes to rest before everything would reset, Chara’s battered body dissapearing first, followed by the rest of the room, fading away around him. He looked up at the vaulted ceilings, soaking in his surroundings. Seems like even after all that, they decided to come back. But as he let the sun filter over his weary bones, he smiled.

After all, it was a beautiful day. The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming. On days like today, Kids like Chara…. well

He would give them HELL.


End file.
